Użytkownik:Polish Szlachta
O mnie Cześć. Jestem Polish Szlachta. Mieszkam w Polsce. Jeśli grasz w kugeln.io dodaj mnie do znajomych. pl0x Discord Tag: $zlachta#6928 Serwery: * Countryballs (angielski) * Countryballs Polska Jak mnie narysować # Narysuj PolandBalla z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi # Narysój czapkę szlachcica # Narysój Szablę husarską Moje ulubione countryballe * PolandBall - Mój kraj. Najlepszy kraj na świecie. Polska była w kosmosie. Poland stronk. Ukraine czyści kible. * VaticanBall - Jan Paweł * USSRBall - Hail Lenin * FinlandBall - Kraina Snajperów * Demony - Zło ** OmskBird - Masz jakieś narkotyki? ** Trilluminati - MLG. ** SatanBall - Mój pan. * CanadaBall - Wszyscy kochają Kanadę. * RomaniaBall - Kraina cyganów i Wampirów. * Poland-Lithuania TangleBall - Wróć pl0x. * AntarcticaBall - �� * HungaryBall - Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki, i do szabli, i do szklanki * 6Ball - Przyszły niewolnik. Lubię kosmitów. * PirateBall - Piraci!! * Potato Union - Ziemniak cię ocali. * 'MuricaBall (ChicagoBall) - Dużo Polskich Immigrantów * NorwayBall - AVE SATAN. Bogaty kraj. * DenmarkBall - LEGOLand * ArgentinaBall - NARODOWY DZEŃ POLAKA! * CSABall - Wielki człowiek. Ucz mnie mistrzu. * ItalyBall - ��Pizza i ��Spagetti. Kocham Włochy. Neutralne * SwitzerlandBall - Neutral. * BermudaTriangle - Kraina kosmitów. Ale legalizuje Homoseksualizm. * UkraineBall - Idzi myć kible dal Polski. * RussiaBall - Pomógł Polsce polecieć w kosmoc. Ale ja pamiętam 1772, 1793, 1795 i 1939. * FranceBall - Nie pomógł kiedy ZSRR i Niemcy zaatakowali Polskę. Ale teraz jest dobry * 'MuricaBall - Po II WŚ sprzedał Polskę Ruskim. Ale teraz jest dobry. W Szikago mieszka dużo Polskich immigrantów * Emu - Śmieszny ptak. * GodBall - Nie jesteś prawdziwy. Nienawidzę tych countryballów * Kolonie - Jesteście p********* niewolnikami. Nie macie praw. * KosovoBall - Kosovo je Srbija * SwedenBall - Kraina gejów i terrorystów * NAZI - Germańskie gówno * Złodzieje - Jebane zrogoraciałe kurwy co kradną. * JapanBall - PRZESTAŃ TWOŻYĆ HOMOSEKSUALNE KAZIRODCZE PORNO DLA DZIECI ANIME * SomaliaBall - NIE JESTEŚ PRAWDZIWYM PIRATEM * SealandBall - małe gówno * North KoreaBall - Cannot into nuke heh * ISISBall - Jeb*ny terrorysta * UKBall - "Pan Brudny Kibel" * AustriaBall - ZDRAJCA! POLSKA URATOWAŁA CIĘ PRZED KABABAMI A TY JĄ ZNISZCZYŁEŚ Z ROSJĄ I PRUSAMI! TY STWOŻYŁEŚ ADOLFA HITLERA! Przyjaciele * NamelessSupporter - Pierwszy Przyjaciel Moje ulubione gry * Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon (najlepsza gra 2015) | 2015 * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Na razie to najlepszy TES) | 2011 * Word of Thanks (czasami) | 2011 * Papers, Please (GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA! REMOVE KOLECHIA) | 2013 * Bendy and The INK Machine (Diabeł i maszyna do tuszu) | 2017 * Five Night at Freddy Sister Location (FANFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF) | 2016 * Don't Starve Together (czasami) | 2016 * Don't Starve (czasami) | 2013 * Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 (Niezła gra) | 2016 * Minecraft (Tak, Gram w Minecraft) | 2009/2017 * Postal 2 (Yea) | 2003 * Dayshift at Freddy's (Zamieć pod dywan i wszystko będzie dobrze) | 2016 * Dayshift at Freddy's 2 (Why, hello there, old sport) | 2017 ��Moje ulubione jedzenie�� * ��Spagetti * ��Chesseburger * ��Pizza margarita * Nuggetsy * Pierogi * Barszcz * Zupa Pomidorowa Powiedzonka * Są tylko dwie płci, reszta to choroba psychiszna * USA, Rosja, Reptilianie, Żydzi i Disney kontrolują świat * EU? Chyba 4 rzesza. * Kolonie, Potrzebujemy koloni. * Nie ma Boga * kurwa * DEUS VULT INFEDEL! * Polska morze w kosmos. * Anime? Chyba Homoseksuale Kazirodcze Porno dla dzieci. * pl0x * Can I into Friend? * Czas to Möney * Möney Möney Möney Möney Möney Möney Möney Möney motherfucker. Galeria Pasport.png|Passport Polish szlachta.png|Zrobione przez Animowego kumpla Soldier.png|Ja jako żołnierz Polandball-user-with-sword.png|Zrobione przez Animowego kumpla Bez Tytułu800.png|Ja jako "Tangle" Computer.png|Ja przez Komputarem trigger.gif|triggered hopes and drems.jpg